


If Humans Were Made Of Glass

by stump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vandays, idk man i really like joe/pat vandays stuff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stump/pseuds/stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If humans were made of glass, Patrick thinks that the one and only Joe Trohman would be blown glass - elegant, thin, wild and colorful. </p><p>or</p><p>Patrick has an obession with comparing people to glass objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Humans Were Made Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the Black Keys having that song _Lonley Boy_ bc it really inspired this?? it doesnt really make since if u listen while u read, but it was a real insp.?? good song if u wanna check it out!!

If humans were made of glass, Patrick thinks he would be an ugly Easter themed piece that an old lady kept out all the time, and everyone would want to smash.

If humans were made of glass, Patrick thinks that the one and only Joe Trohman would be blown glass - elegant, thin, wild and colorful. Twisted sometimes, yes, but delicate and strong at the same time. Maybe blue with twirls of red, Patrick thinks, maybe shaped into a figure of a bird.

And if humans were made of glass, some would be stark clear. Shiny and nice and new, like a child's first laugh. And some would be cloudy, worn, like an old man on his death bed.

But some would be cloudy like Patrick, a person that's so rolled into themselves that they don't trust anyone, like if they're picked up they would be dropped, shattered and unfixable.

That's why Patrick, the old, cloudy Easter themed glass, can't ever tell the beautifully blown glass known as Joe Trohman that he's gay - well, maybe bi (pan? He doesn't know anymore). But he can't tell the one and only, beautifully shaped glass bird Trohman, that he loves the living daylights out of him.

Patrick loves the way he moves, the way his skinny frame runs across stage and jumps around and how his fingers fumble around a bit on the neck of his guitar. Patrick loves the way he talks, the way his speech is slurred just the slightest by the small lisp he has, the way he jokes, and Patrick absolutely loves his laugh, tiny and giggle like, silent if you don't listen close. Patrick loves his deep, heavy eyes, worn from lack of sleep, but also worn like a wise old man (as wise as a 17 year old can actually look at times.) Patrick loves how he dresses, how he eats, how he drinks, how he breathes. Patrick is _fucked_ because he's head over heals for a beautiful blown piece of glass, swirled and created with different colors, and he's an Easter decoration.

And if humans were made of glass, Patrick might think that Joe could be clear. Uncloudy, sparkling and vivid. Anyone could see through him, because he had nothing to hide. He was an open book, easily read front to back. Patrick could tell just about everything about him - how he is when he's annoyed, how he acts when he's just a bit too drunk, how he looks after band practice, wild and a bit sweaty and perfect. Anyone can see that Joe has something, anything for a dude. That dude happens to be not Patrick.

That dude has a privilege of having everyone flaunt after him, pull him by his bass strap towards the crowd.

And if humans were made of glass, Pete Wentz would be a cup printed with the words, "Man, Joe Trohman is cute, but I'm an asshole."

And if Patrick was a cup, he would have the words, "Why does Joe Trohman have to be so cute?"

And if Andy Hurley was a cup, he would have the words, "Can everyone shut up about how cute Joe Trohman is?"

And if Joe Trohman was a cup, he would have the words, "Patrick, would you please pay attention to me when I'm trying to kiss you so hard?" - wait what?

"What?"

"Patrick Vaughn Martin Stump, pay attention to me. You want to kiss, I want to kiss, maybe I can suck your dick or something, but you have to pay attention to me," Joe squished Patrick's cheeks between his fingers. "Show me affection, Stump! I need you're love!"

Patrick blinked for a few seconds, staring at Joe, his eyes heavy and loving, skin red and flushed, lips puffy and swollen.

Patrick nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I love you, by the way." 

"Yeah, that's what boyfriends are supposed to to," Joe planted a sloppy kiss to punctuate his sentence. "Love you too, Blondie."

If humans were made of glass, Patrick thinks that Joe and him would be a joined statue, made from beautifully crafted blown glass. Two birds in flight, maybe - maybe a statue of lovebirds, inseparable. They would both be clear, vibrant, open. Two lovebirds in flight, vibrant and wild and young.


End file.
